I know every man wants me, and every woman wants to be me
by moonshadowultima
Summary: When you are perfect everyone loves you, everyone wants to make you happy, everyone wants to grant your every whim, or do they could there be someone who is not on board with your plans? Vince, Triple H, Stephanie, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and still more.


All wwe superstars are the property of wwe, I claim no affiliation with the company, there is no profit being made from this story, which is written solely for the pleasure of writing, and the exercise of imagination in no way shape or form for monetary remuneration.

 **I know every man wants me and every woman wants to be me.**

The blond haired woman entered the building like a queen, her entourage scurrying after her trying to open doors for her, and stumbling over each other in their haste to make everything perfect on her passage from the door to the office. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she walked through the door that was opened for her, and glided to the chair seating herself as they gathered round her like a clutch of chicks. Seth settled on his knees at her feet, gazing up at her in adoration. Roman hurried to her side to gently cool her with the fan clutched in his hands. Stephanie rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her, as she entered the office in time to see Vince kneeling at the blonds feet and kissing her shoes, before carefully buffing them clean with the sleeve of his expensive suit. Hunter offered a bottle of water, the condensation dripping down the sides, while he gazed reverently at her. They all waited for her to speak.

Giving them all a slight smile, she accepted the water and opened it. The cheers of the fans now that they knew she was in the building were audible even from here, they were chanting her name.

Dean dropped to his knees in front of her, looking beseechingly at the goddess before him. "Renne needs your help, how can she look more like you, for you are in every way perfect?"

Taking another sip, the blond looked at him then gestured for him to come closer, when he did she gripped his chin in one hand and turned his head slightly, eliciting a sight from all the men but Seth.

"She needs to grow her hair and change the colour, maybe get one of my new masks that are on sale now, because I know every man wants me, and every woman wants to be me." She spoke in a firm voice and all the men nodded.

"Here are the first batch of them." Vince almost fell over his feet to show her the full head masks, that were a perfect replica of her features, complete with hair that had been added to the mask, one strand at a time.

The men all sighed as she took handed the bottle to Roman who held it reverently while continuing to fan her gently then she took the mask the men all held their breath as she examined it.

"Perfect." She pronounced, before handing it to Dean. "Here for Renee.

"Oh thank you, thank you she will be so happy, all she wants to do is emulate you in every way she can." Dean kissed her hand reverently, before moving back.

"Do you want one Stephanie?" The goddess asked, holding out a hand for another mask, which Vince quickly provided her with, which she then offered to the other woman.

No one could miss the hopeful look in Hunters eye,s what man wouldn't want his woman to look just like the epitome of the gender that sat their on the chair.

Stephanie rolled her eyes again, while Seth looked up at the blond who graced him with the right to touch her perfect body and bring her pleasure, with complete adoration in his eyes.

"Thank you all the same, but no." Stephanie replied as firmly as she could, why would every woman want to look like the blond she had no idea, personally she couldn't stand her, or what she was doing to the WWE.

The blond looked affronted, how could anyone turn down the chance to look just like her, while Hunter and Vince looked both shocked and mortified.

"Stephanie don't be so rude." Vince admonished his wayward daughter. "Take the mask with good grace, and say thank you."

Frowning slightly and refraining from rolling her eyes, Stephanie took the mask from the woman seated before her, with a terse. "Thank you." Before putting it into her bag.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" The other woman asked frowning now, causing Seth to look concerned, after all he had to keep his woman happy at all times, it was his purpose in life.

"Yes try it on Steph." Seth said quickly. "I'm sure we'd all like to see how wonderful you look in it."

"Yes please try it on love." Hunter practically begged, the need clear in his voice.

Stephanie looked at her husband, hardly able to believe he had just asked her that, or the anticipation that was in his voice.

"Later." Stephanie replied struggling to hide the disgust in her voice. "I'm all ready for the show now."

Everyone but the goddess nodded, the show was important, they needed their goddess to keep her fans happy, so they would shower her with the adoration she so richly deserved .

"Roman would you like one for your wife, after all I know I am the most important person there is to you, more important that you wife, or you daughter, or any of your family I have always been there for you, to support you at every step of the way, and you idolise me?" The blond turned her head slightly looking at him while he gazed back at her, with total adoration in his eyes.

"Oh yes." He almost breathed at her.

"The masks are very expensive." Vince began, however she silenced him with her hand and then held it out for another mask, which he gave her.

"They will fly out of the shop like hot cakes." She told him confidently. "In fact you'll probably be sold out before the night is over, listen to my fans out there cheering for me, every man here will want to buy a mask for his wife, or girlfriend, so they can look just like me, after all I am perfection am I not?"

"Oh yes yes you are." All the men agreed, smiling at her and nodding their heads.

"It doesn't matter that my opponents get hurt because I don't know what I'm doing in a wrestling ring because I'm too busy promoting myself to train properly, everyone loves my acting even though I don't have a clue how to do it, you may have built the WWE Vince, but now I'm here I've turned it into my paradise."

Stephanie looked at her Father, and instead of outrage that the blond was just casually taking over, all she saw was slavish devotion to the other woman. Turning on her heel Stephanie walked away in disgust, what kind of spell did the blond have over them all she was really bad for business.

A review is welcomed but not demanded, your opinion is your own, just as my opinion is my own.


End file.
